Coulrofobia
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: "Las causas responsables de esta fobia irracional son varias, y cada caso es único. La mayor parte de las personas afectadas por coulrofobia refieren haber experimentado una vivencia personal negativa en torno a la figura de un payaso" [One-Shot]


_Batman y todos sus personajes pertenecen enteramente a DC Cómics y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento._

 _Tiempo sin escribir algo de este fandom, así que disculpen de antemano si se lee medio extraño XD En fin, ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

El secreto mejor guardado de Jason Todd era, quizá, la cosa más simple del mundo: Un miedo. O más bien, tomando en cuenta las circunstancias, podría considerarse una fobia en toda la extensión de la palabra: Payasos. Jason les tenía pavor a los payasos. Incluso ir al _McDonalds_ significaba una especie de tortura, y cada que estaba ahí sentado masticando en silencio su hamburguesa o esperando en la fila para pedir su orden, debía voltear cada veinte segundos por encima del hombro a fin de comprobar que no llegase el sonriente Ronald con un séquito de seres maquillados a juguetear con los niños. Ya había pasado algunas veces y, lo que Jason hacía, era aventar un par de billetes por encima de la caja registradora, tomar sus cosas (no iba a quedarse sin comer por culpa de esos entes malditos) y huir a toda velocidad del local, aguantando las burlas de Roy, que no se explicaban el porqué de su ridícula actitud.

Todo aquello era derivado de su más tierna infancia: Una noche en que los niños del barrio se reunieron en la parte trasera de un videoclub (era la buena acción del dueño de la tienda hacer una función de cine para chicos de escasos recursos cada fin de semana) a ver una cinta de horror que tenía de antagonistas a una especie de payasos asesinos.

Jason no quería ir: Podía andar a altas horas de la noche en callejuelas oscuras asaltando gente, dormir a la intemperie a merced de toda clase de enfermos, sin contar colarse a medianoche a casas deshabitadas para escapar de la suya… ¡Pero nada de monstruos no tan sobrenaturales! Aun así, había asistido, no podía darse el lujo de quedar como un cobarde delante de los otros muchachos, ¿dónde quedaría el respeto hacia él? Fue, se la pasó sentado en la última fila dando respingos cada que escuchaba los gritos de los demás, y después salió a toda prisa hacia su casa. Así había empezado todo…No, no realmente. Había algo más, algo que se abstenía de contar: Un encuentro inesperado justo al dar vuelta a la esquina para llegar a su refugio. Un hombre alto que traía puesta una gabardina larga y desgastada, tanto que no pudo distinguir el color, ¿era negro o un morado muy oscuro?

Aquel hombre, parcialmente oculto por la oscuridad, le observó fijamente y en silencio. Jason tragó saliva, alarmado. Maldita película que le había puesto los nervios de punta… De pronto, el desconocido habló.

—Oh… Lo siento, pequeñito —dijo, y ladeó la cabeza a un lado, luego al otro. Jason no podía apartar la vista de él, con malsana fascinación — ¿Qué hace un niño solo a estas horas de la noche? ¿No tienes miedo?

Jason alzó una ceja. ¿Cómo iba a tener miedo de estar ahí, si era prácticamente su ambiente natural? ¡Las demás personas eran quienes debían temerle! Se cruzó de brazos mirando al tipo a la altura donde, suponía, se encontraban sus ojos. No había salido de las sombras y su cara era prácticamente imposible de ver, aunque podía observar sus acciones y apreciar que llevaba guantes a juego con su traje color indefinible, y una flor marchita en la solapa.

 _«Un loco»_ se dijo a sí mismo. No era extraño toparse con alguno de ellos en las callejuelas, pobres seres (incluso más pobres que él) sin cariño, ayuda ni comprensión. Aunque aquel hombre no encajaba en su definición de chiflado empezando por su manera de hablar y su modo de vestir. Se veía muy elegante, como un gran señor caído en desgracia.

—No tengo miedo —contestó después de unos segundos, con la voz más segura que pudo lograr —…Y no soy pequeño —tuvo la necesidad de añadir. ¿Qué se creía el tipo para llegar y decirle esa mierda?

El desconocido soltó una risita burlona (Jason sabía reconocer esa clase de risas, y siempre que las escuchaba procuraba írsele encima a golpes contra el malaventurado que se le hubiese ocurrido entonarlas), y el chico frunció el ceño un poco más. Viejo estúpido.

—Ay, amiguito —dijo el hombre —. Tienes razón, no eres pequeño… ¡Eres un enano! —añadió mientras soltaba una carcajada estruendosa que resonó en todo el lugar. Jason deshizo el gesto de sus brazos y retrocedió un paso sin dejar de verlo. Aquella risa era parecida a la de un payaso… Y aunque no lo fuera, daba miedo. El tipo dejó de reír, suspirando cansado como si aquél chascarrillo hubiese sido la cosa más graciosa del mundo. Tal vez tuviera lágrimas en los ojos, incluso. Jason supo que aquel tipo en efecto, era un demente… Un demente con un pésimo sentido del humor.

—Perdona —comentó el hombre en cuanto repuso su respiración — ¿Sabes? Me agradas. Los niños lindos y graciosos como tú son difíciles de encontrar… ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¿A ti que te importa? —preguntó el menor con toda la desconfianza del mundo. Primero se burlaba de él y ahora preguntaba su nombre… Empezaba a sospechar que ese, además de un loco, era un pervertido. Conocía a los de su clase: Solían ir a visitarlos a él y a otros chicos con los labios muy sonrientes y las manos a reventar de obsequios: para los más pequeños, dulces; y para los grandes, droga. Se ganaban su confianza y los invitaban a visitarlos en sus 'casas', que después resultaban ser cuartuchos de algún hotel barato o callejones lo dobles de sucios que donde estaban. Siempre que veía venir a alguno de aquellos infelices, Jason huía a toda la velocidad, no porque les tuviera miedo (la mayoría lucían como retardados) sino porque no le apetecía tener que fingir inocencia a cambio de algo: Prefería obtenerlo por sus propios métodos, independientemente de cuales fueran estos.

El hombre no le respondió, hasta que escuchó algo parecido a un suspiro.

— ¡Ah! Pero si no sé cómo te llamas… ¿Cómo podremos ser mejores amigos, pequeñín? —preguntó con falsa tristeza.

— ¡Yo no quiero ser tu mejor amigo! —respondió Jason, casi gritando. Empezaba a hartarse del contrario y no entendía por qué todavía estaba ahí parado como un idiota, escuchando las sandeces de un pobre diablo. Iba a añadir algo más, algo sobre que podía irse al demonio y algunas otras cosas más vulgares, hasta que el desconocido volvió a reír. Si su anterior carcajada había sido espantosa, esta era sencillamente aterradora: eran fuertes, salidas de lo más profundo de su garganta, y su cuerpo se mecía de adelante hacia atrás, presa de un ataque de histeria. Jason lo miró fijo, en shock. ¿Cómo se había metido en eso? El mayor siguió riendo incluso cuando alzó el brazo y colocó la diestra sobre el hombro del chiquillo, ejerciendo un fuerte apretón.

—Ay, vamos, cariñito, sonríe… ¿Por qué tan serio? —pronunció el hombre y dio un paso al frente, donde la luz titilante de una lámpara de la calle alumbró parcialmente su rostro, lo suficiente para contemplar el verdoso cabello alborotado y cortado de manera irregular, los ojos negrísimos hundidos en las cuencas y el maquillaje blanco escurriéndosele por las mejillas. Pero lo que más miedo le dio fue su boca: una sonrisa petrificada y delineada por dos profundas cicatrices que subían hacia sus mejillas formando una mueca torcida y que había teñido de un vivo color rojo sangre. El hombre se acercó un poco más y Jason pareció reaccionar, atinando a liberarse de su agarre, darle un empujón y salir corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron. Sin embargo, la risa del hombre hacia un eco insoportable en sus oídos: en cada calle que debía cruzar, en cada esquina donde quería detenerse para tomar aire, parecía estar ahí, sus ojos brillando malignamente y su roja sonrisa cerrándose en torno a él. Llegó a su casa azotando la puerta tras de sí antes de colocarle la cerradura y se refugió en su diminuto cuarto, lanzándose al colchón para enseguida cubrirse con las sabanas antes de empezar a temblar.

No durmió hasta que el sueño lo venció, despertando cuando el sol estaba ya en lo alto. Se sentía ridículo, ¿cómo era posible que un simple demente le hubiese causado tal espanto? Payaso idiota, la próxima vez que lo viera le daría una lección…

Aunque, internamente, esperaba que no hubiese una próxima vez.

* * *

 _Seré sincera, no soy muy fan de la frase "¿Por qué tan serio?", pero considero que este caso, es adecuada. Tenía ganas de escribir algo entre Jason y el Joker, y que no tuviera que ver con la muerte de Jason, so, esta es mi versión de lo que sería su primer encuentro._

 _Esta historia la tenía en el tintero desde hace mucho tiempo (más o menos dos años lol), y me alegra haberla terminado finalmente. Hace mucho que no visito esta sección (bueno, en Amor Yaoi si lo hago lol) así que espero no haber perdido el toque. Espero les haya gustado y dejen comentarios, ¡Hasta pronto!_


End file.
